Ultimate Cartoon Fighting (comic reboot)
Ultimate Cartoon Fighting is a comic reboot of the original web-animated series of the same name by the now-defunct Toonsmyth Productions. The series contains new battles sticking close to the original UCF, without no continuation to The Hungry Games web-animated video series whatsoever. New stories are written by Matt Grisham (GrishamAnimationStudios102), DonaldoC1997, and KKDisney and drawn by Matt Grisham (GrishamAnimationStudios102), following the death of creator Michael Steven 'Myk' Friedman on March 13th, 2014. Premise The series centers around a wrestling match featuring several characters from animated cartoons and/or anime. Stories ''The Red Guy vs. Roger the Alien'' *'Plot:' TBA *'Characters:' The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel), Roger the Alien (American Dad) *'Winner:' The Red Guy * Trivia: 'TBA ''Brian and Stewie vs. Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg *'''Plot: TBA *'Characters:' Brain & Stewie Griffin (Family Guy), Foghorn Leghorn & Barnyard Dawg (Looney Tunes) *'Winner:' Brain & Stewie Griffin * Trivia: 'TBA ''Ren Höek vs. Lola Loud *'''Plot: Two truly psycopathic characters, Ren Höek and Lola Loud, fight each other in a "Peter Griffin vs. the Giant Chicken"-esque violent fight in every part of the city, to which it started and ended on the UCF stadium, with a ending with a dead-to-surived Lola. *'Characters:' Ren Höek (Ren & Stimpy), Lola Loud (The Loud House) *'Winner:' Ren Höek *'Trivia: '''TBA ''Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy vs. Vegeta * Plot: TBA * Characters: Earthworm Jim & Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim), Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) * Winner: Vegeta * Trivia: This comic was based off Toonsmyth's UCF Round 2: Regular Show vs. Dragon Ball Z, but with a different plot. ''Snott vs. Duke'' * Plot: TBA * Characters: Snott (Earthworm Jim), Duke (Captain N: The Game Master) * Winner: Snott * Trivia: 'TBA ''Homer Simpson vs. The Tasmanian Devil * '''Plot: TBA * Characters: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons), The Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) * Winner: The Tazmanian Devil * Trivia: 'TBA ''Pinky and the Brain vs. Invader Zim and GIR * '''Plot: TBA * Characters: Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs/Pinky and the Brain), Invader Zim and GIR (Invader Zim) * Winner: None, since The Tasmanian Devil appears and eats both duos. * Trivia: TBA ''Vinny Griffin vs. Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost'' * Plot: TBA * Characters: Vinny Griffin (Family Guy), Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost (Casper) * Winner: Vinny Griffin * Trivia: This was the first comic story made in production order. ''Yakko, Wakko, and Dot vs. Dr. Doofenshmirtz'' * Plot: TBA * Characters: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (Animaniacs), Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Winner: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot * Trivia: TBA ''Glenn Quagmire vs. Mr. Horse'' * Plot: TBA * Characters: Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy), Mr. Horse (Ren & Stimpy) * Winner: TBA * Trivia: TBA Trivia *Unlike the original web-animated series, this comic reboot had the characters drawn properly in their various different art styles, breaking away from Toonsmyth's actaul art style. Although, Toonsmyth's style was still noticeable in the original backgrounds reused from said original series. Plus, profanity was replaced with words, such as "crud" and "heck". Two examples are: "Oh, crud." and "WHAT! THE! HECK!". *The comic reboot enters new characters that have not made an appearance in the original web-animated series. These characters included Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Snott, Kevin N. Keene, Duke, Slappy Squirrel, Underdog, etc. *Like the original web-animated series, the stories follow through in the same formula as the Toonsmyth original, minus the Goku vs. Everybody and The Hunger Games storylines. *A new logo was designed to replace Toonsmyth's original logo for the reboot. Gallery Logos Ucf_comic_reboot_logo.png Backgrounds UCF BG1a (retake).png UCF BG1b.png UCF BG2.png UCF BG3.png UCF BG4.png UCF BG5.png UCF BG6.png UCF BG7.png UCF BG8.png UCF BG9.png UCF BG10.png UCF BG11.png UCF BG12.png Foregrounds UCF FG1.png UCF FG1b.png UCF FG2.png UCF FG3.png Category:Reboots Category:Ultimate Cartoon Fighting Category:Comics Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Crossovers